Numerous applications require maintaining an electrical connection while translating one component relative to another. For example, a telescoping antenna requires the electrical connection between the base and the end to be over the entire length of the antenna. One solution is to provide a sliding contact, such as a finger spring, between the two components. However, the finger spring can skip as the segments are translated, resulting in intermittent contact. Additionally, the friction of the sliding contact can produce wear products, such as metal fragments, that can cause the joint to stick. Eventually, wear can result in failure of the finger spring. Another solution is to provide flexible cables between the two components. The flexible cables can provide a constant connection as the components are translated relative one another and do not introduce wear products into the joint. However, flexing of the cables can fatigue the conductor or insulation, resulting in a short or a failure of the electrical connection.